Kingdom Hearts ?: The Multiverse Tales
by The7thSephiroth
Summary: We're back! Same stuff as before... Or is it? Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Dramatis Personae Part 1: The Main Hero

**So…. This is my first ever fanfic! Go me! I'm not sure what to do yet, being new to this. Now, the disclaimers on my profile, but for posterity's sake, I'll put it here: ****Disclaimer: I do not own anything trademarked by anyone or by any company (including, but not limited to: Nintendo, Capcom, Square Enix), in these fan fictions except for my O.C's and original plots.**

**Now without further ado, I present…**

**The Great Journey:A Multiverse Odyssey! Chapter 1.**

**By:The13thPrimus**

* * *

There once was a boy named Thomas.

He was just like your mostly ordinary, average, 13 year old Caucasian teen. He played video games, had braces, didn't like sports and short for his age.

However, all of that would change. In just one day, his whole idea of the universe, _sorry _multiverse changed. The greatest adventure of his life, his own odyssey, began on that very same day.

Well, him and his four best friends did this whole adventure, actually.

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Review please! Any feedback is also appreciated!**


	2. Dramatis Personae Part 2: The Friends

**Welcome back, loyal viewers! Here's the chapter 2 you wanted! The disclaimer is on chapter one, but for those of you who didn't see it:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything trademarked by anyone or by any company (including, but not limited to: Nintendo, Capcom, Square Enix), in these fan fictions and otherwise except for my O.C's and original plots. Any OC resemblance to any one, alive,or dead is pure coincidence.****

****Got it memorized? The disclaimer, that is.****

* * *

For this chapter, we will discuss the Thomas's 4 friends. Bear in mind that they all like the same things and are all caucasian, so, the descriptions should be purely personal, and short.

Logan: The group's heavy duty guy. A tall guy with a short fuse, immense strength and red hair, his later-gained powers shall reflect that trait. He is also extremely loyal to his friends,and will protect them at all costs. His whole personality is akin to that of a certain "silent hero".

Kione: The second smart guy in the group, his blond hair and glasses set him apart from the rest of the group. He has a great knowledge of magic and his later powers shall reflect this fact as well. Extremely fast on his feet as well.

Madi: Thomas's second in command, she reels him in when he gets a bit out of control. Best friends with Trinity. Almost like an exact female duplicate of him, with a few major differences. Her later powers share a very unique resemblance to Thomas's.

Trinity: The member of the group and the peace maker, she reels in Logan's temper when it gets out of control. Incredibly cunning and her hand dexterity is similar to that of a ninjas. You get the picture with the powers. Also Logan's girlfriend.

* * *

**That's it for this part! Review please! Don't worry, only 3 more chapters of introductions left, I think.**


	3. Dramatis Personae Part 3: The Bad Guys

**Well, here we are again. This chapter will cover the villains our hero's encounter repeatedly throughout different worlds. This also includes the big baddies as well, so get them memorized. The disclaimer can be found on the previous two chapters and on my profile, so i'm not going to put it here(and not because i'm lazy).**

* * *

The Soulless: These guys steal souls like Heartless steal hearts. They go around from universe to universe as beings, well, without any soul. Which is separate from the heart. \ They are commanded by "generals" that command them. We currently know of one so far: Jared and Bowser.

Jared: A Soulless commander, he tends to pop around from time to time to cause trouble for the hero's. Kind of like The Master to Thomas's Doctor. Crazy, artistic, and annoying, Thomas harbors a particular enmity for him when he finds out that he is responsible for (removed for spoiler reason's) disappearance. He is not originally recognized by Thomas even after hearing his name due to the organization XIII type coat he wears until he removes the hood on it.

Bowser: Yes, it's the one you're thinking of. The one from Mario and Luigi. He's like Jared in the sense that he pops up to cause trouble every once in a while for the hero's.

Also, our hero's will encounter Heartless, Nightmares, and Dream Eater's throughout the Universes.

* * *

**Sorry for this being such a short chapter! I may edit it later on. I think this marks the end of the introductions, so let's get started on the main story now!**

**Review please!**


	4. The Storm

**Hello loyal viewers! Chapter 4 is here for those of you who can't get enough! The disclaimer is on my profile and on the first two chapters. Now, let's get this started!**

* * *

The 5 friends were just playing their 3DS's together on their chargers on a sunny day at Thomas's house by themselves when it happened. A freak lightning storm had hit with no warning, and with it, a lightning bolt fell from the sky, hitting the a nearby power line that was near the house. The electricity traveled through the house's wirings, seeking anything plugged into an outlet that was on, and the only outlet that had something in it that was currently on was their 3Ds chargers. The electricity entered the 3DS's and the reactions were, as follows, those of the 5 friends when their 3DS's started glowing and shaking in their hands:

"What the fucking hell?!" Logan said surprised.

"This definitely isn't supposed to happen!" Trinity said in shock.

"I can't let go of mine!" Shouted a panicked Madi.

"NOOOO!" Yelled Kione in a perfect plants vs. zombies game over type "NOOOOO!" As all but Thomas were consumed by the bright light. The ball of light was still there, even after consuming the four.

"Hmm... do I play it safe and run off to get help? Or do I go in with about as much judgement as someone in a horror movie?" He said to himself. Since it was a well known fact that, well, when you're in a horror movie, you make bad decisions.

"Well, since life isn't always a really scary horror movie, i'll jump through! GERONIMOOOOO!" He shouted as he jumped through the ball of light. He packed his 3DS and charger in his pocket before doing so, however.

As soon as he jumped through, the portal closed as the storm stopped, as if it never happened. With that, the 5 friends, 3DS's and chargers and all, had disappeared from where they were.

* * *

**Well, that was crazy! **

**Review please!**


	5. Tunnel To The Soul Part 1

**Hello, viewers! 5 chapters already! Man, that's a lot for one day. Which is why i'm here to guide you through the adventures of our hero's so that you don't get lost in the plot line ! I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain about the disclaimer, but just in case,it's on my profile and in the first 2 chapters of this fic. This is a pretty long chapter, so don't expect it to be like the others. Note: The italics represent any mental voice.**

* * *

The five woke up in a strange place, one that seemed almost like Dive to the Heart, but in this case, we'll call it "Tunnel to the soul". All around them there were mosaics bearing the image of them, and in front of them, 5 weapons lay in front of them. These were an axe sword, a magic notebook and pencil, a staff, a pair of chakrams, and a shield.

"Wait, how do we know all this? I mean, some of it is what I was thinking, but upon asking the others..." Thomas said to no one in particular.

"Talking to your self? Man, that's a bad sign Thomas". Madi said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it is, and- HEY! FREE WEAPONS! DIBS ON THE AXE SWORD!" Logan said, rushing towards it.

"Logan you F#$% tard, what if it's rigged like that one D&amp;D campaign?!" Kione said, yelling to Logan.

"Yeah, I pick it up and see? Nothing's happening at-GLUK" went Logan, eyes glowing as he went into a trance-like state.

In his mind, he could hear voice saying something to him:

_Do you seek the power of the souls? Are you willing to sacrifice the other weapons? If you are, say something to confirm it. But be warned, once you make this choice, your soul will forever be on the path of power._

"Yes, if this power shall allow me to protect my friends, then yes, I shall accept it." Logan said, still in a trance.  
_This keyblade has now chosen you as it's first wielder, may it serve you well, and do not abuse it's power.W _ith that the axe sword turned into a keyblade. The keyblade was red and black colored, and had the shield looking thing on the hilt, the keychain was a chain link in the shape of the axe sword while the blade itself looked like the blade of an axe sword. Logan then snapped out of the trance, gawked at it for a few seconds in silence, and then started saying things again.

" Oh my fucking God. A keyblade. A real, actual keyblade." Went Logan. "I think i'll call it Gaia's Wrath". He said, and started making it disappear and reappear for a few seconds before making it disappear.

The other three followed suit, each grabbing what they wanted. Kione took the staff, which turned into a keyblade with a look similar to the crown of guilt (he called it Magic hour after his favorite limit break). Trinity took the chakram, which became a keyblade with a chakram shaped hilt, the blade of the maverick flare, and a keychain in the shape of a shuriken. She then decided to call it the Renegade. Madi picked up the shield which turned into a keyblade that resembled the diamond dust keyblade, but thinner and more suited for acrobatic maneuvers. She called her keyblade Ice Princess, and with that done, Thomas stepped up to get the magic notebook and pencil. The only weapon left for him to grab. When he did though, everyone was surprised by the ensuring events that followed.

* * *

**A cliffhanger!**

**Tune in next time to see what happens! Same User, Same fanfic as always!**

**Review please!**


	6. Tunnel to the Soul Part 2

**We're back, folks! ****Here is the chapter six you wanted! You know the drill with the disclaimer by now! Note: The italicized parts are meant to represent mental voices unless otherwise stated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thomas had grabbed it, sending him into a trance.

_Interesting. You have picked it's twin. The voice said._

_Wait, what do you mean, it's twin? Who's twin? Thomas asked the voice._

_Some time ago, another being passed through here. He picked the artifact that could bring drawings to life. The artifact you have brings whatever words you write in it to life. The voice said._

_Thomas was going to ask if the voice knew the name of the other being that passed through here. However, the voice seemed to be reading his thought's in it's next statement:_

_I do not know who that being was, but I will tell you what I told him. This artifact has the most power to do good beyond all the other weapons. However, it __also has the most potential to do evil, so you must never abuse it's power, for if your soul wavers greatly once, you will lose control of it completely. Knowing this, do you still accept it? The voice asked._

_I do. I accept the burden. Thomas said in response._

_Then so be it, the voice said._

With that, Thomas snapped out of his trance, but was still holding the notebook and pencil, much to everyone's surprise. Unfortunately, they had no time to think as to why it hadn't changed, as something had appeared out of nowhere. It was gigantic, and it looked like a mix between a Twilight Thorn and a Darkside's body parts,and was grey in color. There was a symbol on it, but it was unlike any symbol they had ever seen. It looked like the symbol used for an other, but the lower half had been replaced for the lower half of a nobody symbol, and the X in it had lines running up and down through it.

Everyone except Thomas summoned their keyblades,readying for battle.

With no one being able to tell Thomas why his magic notebook and pencil came into hand.

Well, at that precise moment, that is...

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! I'm getting the feeling that these are going to become common later on. This was supposed to be part of chapter 5, but I kept it separate due to personal reasons. **

**Review please!**


	7. Fight against the Eclipse Knight

**Man, still no reviews. If I don't start getting some soon, i'm going to have to sic something on you viewers to review...**

**You know about the disclaimer by now, and there will be mental voices in italics again,well, that and other things as well. With that now out of the way, let's begin! Here's another long chapter for you guys! There might be more long chapters ahead, so be prepared!**

* * *

A couple of seconds after the fight began, Thomas's current thoughts were not pleasant.

_Why the F***ing Hell can I not summon my keyblade?! Instead, the notebook is in my hands._ _Did I do something wrong when I tried to summon it? Maybe it was the way I was holding my wrist... Thomas thought._

_Your keyblade will appear when it is needed most. The voice said._

_"When it is needed most" my ass! Said Thomas angrily. Now IS one of those times, so why the hell can't I?!_

_The notebook will suffice, as it's creations can hit that of which you are facing. The voice said. At that point, this mental conversation must be ended, as the amount of colorful language that would have to be shown would jump this up to an M rating. We now return you to your regularly scheduled fight scene._

"Earth to Thomas! Look out!" Logan shouted as the thing was about to hit Thomas. He quickly pushed Thomas out of the way, snapping the teen out of his trance. Thomas quickly wrote down a random object (literally) in his magic notebook. The end result was his 3DS which fell to the ground, somehow activating the camera function in it. This would have resulted in a photo of the being taken, but the end result was different when Thomas rushed to check and see if it was damaged.  
"Thomas! This is no time to- what the hell?!" Kione said, looking at the 3DS screen, with the same look of surprise as the one on Thomas's face. Instead of a regular photo, there was a detailed entry in it's place on the creature. From what he could tell, it was called an Eclipse Warrior, and it was a Soulless (whatever those were). The thing that caught his eye was quickly shouted by Thomas, who had spotted it before him. This information was now extremely important, as up to that point thus far, they weren't exactly getting anywhere with it.

"The weak spot is it's head! Go for it's head!" Thomas shouted.

"Got it! But how?" Logan asked.

"Like this, Stupid." Madi said. She then ran right up the Eclipse Warrior's arm when it punched the platform they were on to try and hit them, and missed it's target. She then whacked it upside the head (she was planning on hitting it on the nape of it's neck, however, she remembered that that was for something else entirely). However, it retaliated by rotating it's head swiftly, knocking her off it's neck. She would have tumbled into nothingness had Thomas not caught her by creating an air cushion underneath her that allowed her to reach the platform.

"Ugh. We need a new strategy." Madi said. Trinity, at that moment, whispered something into her ear that made her grin.

"Alright, Kione, Logan, Thomas, distract that thing as long as possible." She said to the 3 guys.

"Wait, why? Then what'll you two be doing- Oh! Now I get it." Thomas said. "We'll cover you two, but hurry! I don't want to find out if this pencil can run out of lead". Thomas shouted, summoning a giant hand, and a bird. Said hand then flipped the bird over at it as a taunt. Needless to say, it worked. The taunt that is. The Eclipse Warrior, fuming by this point, punched the platform so hard, it flipped over, hurting the three guys greatly as the girls began to run up the arms.

"H-h-hurry up..." said Thomas, sprawled out on the platform.

"I d-don't know how much longer I can hold onto life..." Logan said weakly on the floor.

"S-somebody come, quickly..." said Kione, just as battered looking as the other two guys.

At that moment, the girls began there flurry of assault on the head of the creature. They were hitting it's head on each side so fast, that it couldn't tell which way to turn, confusing it. While it was confused, it collapsed onto the platform, dazed. The guys, seeing their chance to attack, did something akin to a limit break.

_You foul creature that walks this earth, you shall now never feel it underneath you again! LAND'S WRATH! Logan shouted, doing a very powerful series of slashes._

_Time for one hell of a magic show! Fatal Fantasia, go! Shouted Kione as many multicolored blasts of magic flew at the creature like meteors._

_I have written you a fate of which you can never escape! Legendary object GO! Shouted Thomas as he (literally) brought the apocalypse to the creature, recreating that exact event as written. Needless to say, it exploded in a bright flash of multicolored light due to that blow being a bit to much for it to take._

"We did it... We did it! Oh my god, we beat it! YESSSSSS!"Shouted Thomas gleefully.

"Um, hate to ruin the moment, but that great explosion is HEADING TOWARDS US!" Kione yelled as it enveloped them.

"AUGGGH! NOT AGAIN!" Everyone shouted as it completely enveloped them.

* * *

**Well, I'll think i'll leave at that for now. Updates might be sporadic and random now. Review please or else I'll sic the thing they just beat at you! Also, check out the poll on my profile to decide where our hero's should go next!**


	8. Adventures in Dreamland, Part 1

**Sorry about the wait! Alright! First up is Dreamland! If you didn't want Dreamland to be first, and you're a member, then you should've voted. There's a new poll now, but since nobody voted in the first poll, I got to pick. The new poll is up on my profile, so vote! Kirby's kind of sad that no one technically voted for him, but he's happy that he got to be featured first. It also helps that Meta Knight is in that universe as well. You know the drill with the disclaimer by now if you've been following this fic. Italics can represent thoughts, changes of scenery and sound effects in this story. You should be able to figure out the difference between these 3. Now enjoy!**

* * *

_Dreamland,Kirby's house on Planet Popstar._

"Kirby, why are you building what looks like a landing pad outside your house?" Meta Knight asked curiously to Kirby. The "landing pad" appeared to be like one big trampoline firemen save people with. Heck, you could fall from space and still be okay even if 5 or more people landed on it and had room for 5 people too. "It's like you know people are going to fall out of the sky or something. Not that it would ever happen..." Meta Knight said. Kirby just nodded and kept building it, pausing only to nod his head at Meta Knight.

_Wait... he's not breaking the fourth wall again is he? I have to find out how he's doing that... The author mutters to no one in particular._

_Meanwhile, somewhere about 22,500 feet above Dreamland._

_"_AUGGGGHHHHHH!" Our 5 hero's were screaming simultaneously. They had apparently been teleported to the height described above, and upon realizing this, had begun to scream in sheer terror.

"THIS IS NOT HOW I WANT TO DIE!" Shrieked Thomas as the ground seemed to get closer, and closer too them. (They were yelling because of all the sound the air around them was making, which, if you've gone skydiving, know what I mean, that, and from sheer terror).

"YOU KNOW, MAYBE YOU SHOULD START TRYING TO CONTROL YOUR DESCENT!" Kione yelled.

"TOO LATE! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Logan yelled.

"We're all gonna die." Said Thomas.

"AGGGHHHHH!" They all screamed at once and then...

_Dreamland,Kirby's house on Planet Popstar._

"Kirby, i'm telling you, if these people don't fall in the next few seconds, I am going to-" Meta Knight said before being cut off mid-sentence, and for the record, never did get to finish that sentence, because at that moment...

_KAWHUMP!_ 5 people fell onto the landing pad from the sky.

"Never mind, come over here and help me out here, Kirby." Meta Knight said.

_Several hours later:_

The party had woken up from their fall, and upon getting past the shock of meeting a video game character, they all went there separate ways, as recommended by Meta Knight. He sent Logan and Kione to go help Kirby out on his mission, and told the girls to start cooking. Upon asking why when Kirby's mission would take at least a couple hours, Meta Knight told them about how much Kirby ate. They then immediately started cooking. Meta Knight himself had said he had wanted to "train Thomas's personally" but in reality, that meant...

"Dammit! Warping is cheating!" Thomas yelled, being harried at all sides by a rapidly teleporting Meta Knight.

"Cheating? Me? I should be the one saying that! You have a Magic notebook that can create anything, so use it! Unless, you were lying, that is." Meta Knight said, all the while warping.

"But it's not a real weapon!" Thomas shouted.

"Then MAKE a real weapon, or did you forget what your magic notebook can do?" Meta Knight said. "When you're going to fight me, get serious." He said.

"ARRGGH! That's it! You want a real fight? Fine, you get one." Thomas said, his voice then turning very calm from almost flustered. He wrote down "arrowguns (sharpshooter)" in the notebook, spawning said weapon. He then fired several shots at Meta Knight, then began to snipe at him.

"Good. This is where it gets fun. Maybe this won't be so boring after all." Meta Knight said, deflecting the aforementioned bullets before charging at Thomas with his sword.

_To be continued!_

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut it off here for posterity's sake. Remember to vote on the poll on my profile! **

**Eight chapters, and still no reviews... Kirby's going to go ballistic at this rate. So review if you don't want a ballistic Kirby! Also, future updates may take longer to upload. In the meantime, review PLEASE!**


	9. Adventures in Dreamland, Part 2

**Hey there! Just the usual stuff for the disclaimer and whatnot. Sorry for the long wait! School has been driving me crazy,so I haven't had any time to upload. Now, to make up for the wait, chapter 9 is now up for your pleasure! I might also be going back to edit previous chapters as well! Also, from here on out, a single OST track from a game or otherwise may be used on certain parts of the chapter (in italics and centralized) to reflect the situation. Maybe. Enjoy now!**

* * *

"Why did we have to go with Kirby again instead of staying back?" Logan asked.

"Unless you want to fight against Meta Knight, which I personally don't, we went because he told us to." Kione replied, slightly exasperated as this was the fifth time he had asked them this. It was an hour's walk to where they were going, and Logan was asking either that or "are we there yet?" every 10 minutes. Kirby was leading the way in a single file line with Logan in the back, and Kione in the middle. He figured that if he was asked that one more time...

Well, Logan would be in for a whole lot of hurt.

Thankfully, it seemed that, at that moment, they reached their destination. This led to Kirby signaling for the line to stop, but Logan didn't see it, and kept walking, knocking over the other two, falling, and landing in a pile on top of Kirby and Kione. Kirby had anime X's for eyes, and the other two had anime spirals for eyes.

It would be a short nap for them, but the ensuring 2 on 1 skirmish (i'm going to let you guess who's against who) between the three cannot be shown here due to graphic content that would result in this being an M rated fic. Instead, we'll now return to Meta Knight's battle with Thomas. (Insert transformers style change of scene effect here).

* * *

"Alright, i'll be right back. I'm going to go check on the girls and see how they're doing. I hope the kitchen didn't burn down, after all, it has happened. Mostly because some people thought that they could take the heat in there, and couldn't. I really should get Kirby to improve the ventilation in there..." Meta Knight said, grumbling a bit at the last part. " In the meantime, catch your breath and rest a bit, we'll resume sparring afterwards." Meta Knight added on.

_Gee, I wonder who burned down the Kitchen? Thomas thought. Could it be...? Nah, it can't be Meta Knight, otherwise, Kirby would be pretty damn skinny. He also thought to himself._

"Having deep thoughts now, are we?" A moderately deep voice said out of nowhere, and then...

"What the-? HOLY FU*KIN SH*T" Thomas swore loudly as he barely dodged an overhead thrust when he turned to see the person behind the voice. Upon doing so, he immediately began taking note of his opponents features.

He (she?) was wearing a black coat similar to Organization XIII, so it obscured most of his features. But what surprised him was the fact that...

"How do you have... a keyblade?" Thomas asked. The keyblade itself was similar to Darkgnaw in shape, but had a hilt resembling the Soul Eater's and Keychain in the shape of a soulless symbol

"Wouldn't you like to know." The mysterious voice said. "Now then, where's yours? Oh wait, you can't summon one yet. Instead, you rely on your guns to get you out of trouble. Pity."The voice added."Which means, sadly, you have to die." He said, getting into a fighting pose.

"Fine, you want a fight? You got one. My guns are not inferior, and how do you-? Oh, never mind." Thomas said, summoning his guns to his hands as a dark forcefield surrounded them.

_Soundtrack: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep- Black Powder._

The two fought, back and forth. Neither daring to let up on their assault, for the fear of being killed motivated one. The other, motivated by reasons unknown. This went on, until finally...

Jared made a sound before doing a powerful sliding punch that sent Thomas flying back. Now, this wouldn't have hurt to much, but Thomas was smaller then his opponent, and he had hit the ground hard at the end of it.

"U-ugh... How..." Thomas went groaning. Noticing that the guns had flown out of his hands, and with it, the notebook, had fallen nearby. He reached for them, but Jared kicked them away before pointing his keyblade at Thomas's throat, stopping Thomas from moving.

"You're not as fun as I thought you would be to fight. Any last words?" Jared said, Keyblade still pointed at Thomas's throat.

"Y-yeah... you are so screwed." Thomas spat out.

_Soundtrack: The Eleventh Doctor's theme: I am the Doctor _

"What do you-OOF!"Jared went as he was attacked by a teleporting...

Meta Knight.

"I go away for 10 minutes, and this is what happens?" Meta Knight said. "Thomas! Here's a max tomato!" he yelled, throwing it at Thomas.

"You know, I don't usually eat vegetables, but in this case, i'll make an exception."Thomas then ate it, found himself restored fully, and proceed to grab his guns and notebook.

"Now, let's take this creep down!" Thomas said.

"Agreed." Meta Knight said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry if this seems abbreviated, I didn't want to make this one drag out too long. Remember to check out my profile and vote on my poll! Remember, just like in real life, voting is very important. Also, review please as any positive feedback is appreciated.**


	10. UNKNOWN

ERROR

UNKNOWN MALFUNCTION HAS OCCURED

SUBJECT 2081513119 POD COMPROMISED

CHANCE OF COMPRIMIZATION OF POD HAVING DISASTROUS CONSEQUENCES: 56.2 PERCENT CHANCE

RELEASE SUBJECT? Y/N

Y

SUBJECT RELEASED

MALFUNCTION HAS BEEN FIXED

FINDING SOURCE OF ERROR...

SOURCE UNKNOWN

ERROR MESSAGE: W3 Wi11 R3TURN. I R3MAIN.

DELETING MESSAGE...

MESSAGE NOT FOUND.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?


	11. Dream

**We're back! Sorry for the long wait! I had many things to do. At the moment i'm on spring break. So I hope this update will keep you entertained. By the way,the previous chapter is related to the storwakey. You'll figure out what it means eventually. If it helps, the numbers in the message aren't all what they seem... But enough of that, enjoy the newest chapter! The disclaimer is on my profile.**

* * *

_Little King's Story~ Final boss appears!_

Thomas stood proudly, facing the monster that appeared before him. It was powerful, yes, but it had taken his friends, and he was going to get them back, even though he was battered and bruised, he still stood before the towering, looming, darkness before him. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there, with those sinister red eyes. Grabbing the keyblade, he picked it up, and prepared to make one final charge. Grasping it tightly, he lept up into the air and-

_Wake up._

* * *

**What happened? Why has the scene suddenly shifted to this moment? What happened before? What happens next? Why are the words "wake up" there? ****To find some of the answers to those questions, stay tuned for the next chapter! Remember to (in the meantime) review and follow this story and check out the other stories i've written.**


	12. Brief awakening

**Hey everyone! I decided to upload another chapter, so here we are! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Little King's Story~Corobo's Room_

When we last saw our hero, he heard a voice saying for him to wake up. Being that, usually when you hear those words, you wake up, our hero woke up.

"Where am I?" Thomas said, waking up, and already taking stock of his surroundings, looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of nap-pod, and his glasses were hanging in front of him. It was in some kind of pristine, serene, yet austere white, large, circular chamber. There were no doors, however, and upon noticing, this ,decided to fall back asleep, seeing as there appeared to be no way out. At that moment, he heard a voice.

"Hello. Who are you?" Said the voice, which seemed to appear out of nowhere. Thomas, shocked by this, saw that the voice came from an A.I girl, that looked about his age, and was wearing a typical schoolgirl outfit that was white with streaks of light blue across the sleeves and skirt. She was wearing glasses, and looked at him with a mild look of curiosity, confusion, and wonder. The sudden appearance of such a thing damn nearly made him faint right then and there. However, being that he just woke up from a stasis-like state, his reaction time was much,much, slower. He stumbled, suddenly feeling woozy, and then finally passing out as he crawled desperately to the nap-pod looking thing. The last thing he heard as a blackness overtook him was said voice saying "sir?! What's wrong, sir? Oh no..." And then he blacked out.

* * *

**That A.I should've been more careful. I mean, really, sudden shock to a person who hasn't probably recovered all nerve functions? I'm no doctor, but that does not mean I don't know what a bad idea is. Until the next chapter, review, please!**


	13. Challenge from the unknown

**Your attention please. This may be the last update for a while, as my spring break is winding down, and I don't have much update time anymore. We now return to your regularly scheduled chapter:**

* * *

_Deemo~Knight Iris~The Red Coronation_

"Ugh... Where am I?" Thomas said, groaning as he looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of pitch black void . Getting to his feet, he took stock of his surroundings.

"Hello, Thomas". A voice said, and with it, a pair of yellow eyes emerged from the blackness. The pair of eyes belonged to a tall, lanky figure, that looked a lot like Deemo, but with the mask of the puppet from FNAF2.

"What the-?! Who or what are you?! How do you know my name?!" Thomas yelled, turning to face him.

"I can't answer those two questions, but as to where you are, well..." He answered making a grand sweeping gesture with his hand. "You are in your own mind, limbo, or somewhere else, it all depends on what you think." He said.

"This can't be my mind, you don't exist in there. Not even in its darkest corners. If I were in limbo, I'd probably be dead, which I'm probably not. Which means I'm somewhere else, but where?" Thomas said.

"Ha! How deductive of you. But are you really sure that this isn't your mind? By the way, you are defenitely not dead". The voice answered.

_Deemo~The Black Case_

"Quit playing around here! Answer me, what are you?!" Thomas said, yelling at the figure.

"I know! Let's play a game! I'll let you guess the answers to your questions, and I'll answer any you have left! But, just to make it harder for you, I'll give you back some of your memories, little by little. If you can answer the three questions you originally asked here, before you recover all of your memories, you win!" He said, disregarding his questions.

Thomas sensed that he would have to play along by this point, so he asked "What happens if I don't do so?"

"Then I won't answer any questions. By the way, your answers must b"e correct, or else, the won't count. I'll also won't give you to many memories back at once, just to make it fair. Do we have a deal?" The being asked.

"Deal. I'll do it, and I'll have more answers then I have questions for once!" Thomas replied back.

"Ha-ha! Good to here it. I look forward to seeing you again, under different circumstances. Now, though, time to wake up!" With that, the figure dissapeared, and Thomas once again fell unconscious.

* * *

**Until next time, review and follow please! **


	14. New Voyages: Pt 1 of 3

**We're back! From where we last left off: Our hero had passed out, made a deal with something, and is currently waking up. Without further ado, let's begin! By the way, as of now, one new chapter will be posted every month unless special circumstances occur.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" The a.i asked, nervously looking over Thomas, who groaned as he woke up, rubbing his head.

"You collapsed, and I panicked. Thankfully, you fell in the pod, which began to rejuvenate you to full physical strength." The a.i said, looking at him with quite a bit of worry.

_Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core~ A Moment of camaraderie _

"Excuse me, I am personal operation drone 2410500856. Just a couple minutes ago, the subject I am in charged of collapsed. Would the A.I Present please explain?" A small, pod-shaped robot with two glowing orange eyes said, curiously.

"Uh, I'll call you pod. Pod, what exactly is going on here? I could use some help. That is, if that's what you're built for." Thomas said nervously.

"Ok. Subject appears to be fine. Pod detects request for help. Pod shall help in any way possible!" Pod said, cheerfully saluting. "By the way, call me Monty!"Pod added.

"While I'm on the subject of names, I'll call the a.i- actually, do you have a name, a.i?" Thomas asked curiously.

"I am a Navigational Autonomus Virtual intelligence. Code named Navi for short." The a.i replied.

"Navi, huh. Like the fairy... And Monty Pod-thon. Cute." Thomas muttered under his breath, thinking.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to unlock the door..." Pod said.

"Wait, what?" Thomas asked, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"While you were thinking, I was talking to Monty here." Navi said, "He has agreed to open this room's door for us." It explained.

"Well alright then, we'll explore once Monty opens the door." Thomas said.

Which they did.

* * *

**By the way, the update rule now applies to all stories I write that aren't on hiatus. By the way, my 6pt. Fnaf story will be posted soon. Pt. 1 that is. Until next time!**


	15. New Voyages: Pt 2 of 3

**This story is once again on the move. On a side note, the soundtrack's are going to be indefinitely no longer in use. Other then that, enjoy!**

* * *

The door soon opened, leading into a hall, just as austere as before. The three of them quietly walked through the halls, leaving each to their own thoughts. (Well, for the only human among this group, this is the case). Until finally, Thomas broke the silence.

"Um, seeing as there's next to nothing identifiable here, does anyone have a map of this place? It's either that, or one of those "You are here" signs would be nice." He said, turning to ask the two robots.

Only to promptly crash into one of the latter, knocking him out. The two robots then looked down on it, and commented:

"No you-are-here sign?" Pod said in a perfect imitation of the one who originally said the line that the statement was parodied after.

"Shut up." Navi said, doing a facepalm.

"Well, looks like he's dead now. Dibs on whatever stuff he had!" Pod said gleefully (for all intents and purposes, all emotions by the robots are approximate).

At that moment, Thomas shot up, fully conscious.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" He shouted.

"Yikes! A zombie! Not to worry, we have two weapons. Our-" Pod was about to finish the thought before getting cut off by Thomas.

"No. _I_ have two weapons. Fear and surprise and a ruthless efficiency... as you're gonna find out." Thomas said, menacingly.

"Uh-oh... Help! I'm being repressed!" Pod said upon realizing what the efficiency was aimed at.

At this point the action turns rather violent (no, it's not the narrator having a heart attack), so we have no choice but to declare an...

**INTERMISSION**

* * *

**That's all for now, folks! Please feel free to review, and visit my profile, there's a poll to vote on for a limited time only!**


End file.
